Night Terrors
by hotdxfan
Summary: Sometimes nightmares come true too
1. Chapter 1

NIGHT TERRORS

Chapter 1

It was a normal night in the Levesque household, all the doors were locked, the alarm was set and all the girls were asleep. Paul and Stephanie were in their gym doing a late workout when suddenly they heard their oldest daughter screaming. Paul ran upstairs to check on her, he ran into her room and saw her sitting up in her bed. "Aurora are you okay, we heard you screaming?" Paul asked her. Aurora nodded her head, "Yes I'm fine,I just had a bad nightmare that's all." She told him. "Alright are you sure I'll stay up here if you want." Paul told her. "No that's okay I'll be fine, you can go back downstairs." She told him laying back down. Paul nodded as he kissed her on the forehead and closed the door behind him. He checked on his younger daughters who were right down the hall, before going back to his gym.

Back downstairs... "Is everything okay?" Steph asked him as he came through the door. "Yeah she said she was fine and it was just a nightmare." He told her. Steph nodded she was worried for their daughter, but she knew Aurora would tell them if something was wrong.

The next morning everything was back to normal. Aurora was sitting at the table playing with her food when her parents walked in. Good morning sweetie, you ready for school. Aurora just nodded without saying a word, she got up and went upstairs to get her backpack. Stephanie and Paul just watched as their other daughters finished their breakfast, "Murphy sweetie do you know what's been bothering your sister?" Steph asked her. Murphy shook her head, "No mommy, she won't tell me!" She told her mother. "Okay why don't you go get your bag for school!" Steph told her. Murphy nodded as she ran upstairs to get her stuff.

A few minutes they were all out the door, Stephanie dropped Vaughn off at preschool. Then dropped Aurora and Murphy off last, on their way to school it was very quiet until Aurora saw something or someone outside of her window. Her eyes went big, "Ahhhh!" She screamed in horror. Stephanie hit her breaks and turned around to her oldest daughter who still had a look of fear on her face. "Aurora sweetie are you okay? What is it?" Steph asked her with concern. Aurora just looked at her and then her sister, she wanted to tell her mom what she saw, she wanted to tell about her nightmares but she couldn't so she lied. "I thought I felt something on me, but it was just Vaughn's blanket rubbing against my leg." She told her. "Are you sure?" Steph asked her. "Yes I'm sure really! I'm okay!" Aurora told her giving her mother a fake smile.

"Okay then, let get you two to school. So I can get to work!" She told them turning back around and continued driving. Once they arrived Stephanie got the girls out and walked them to the front door, "Okay you two be good and I'll see you when school is over alright." They both nodded as they ran towards their classrooms, but before Aurora could leave Stephanie stopped her, "Honey are you sure you're okay?" Stephanie asked her again. "Yes mommy I'm fine. I have to get to class, I love you." She told her giving Stephanie a big hug. "I love you too sweetie." Steph told her hugging back.

As Stephanie watched her oldest daughter disappear down the hall to her classroom, she couldn't help but wonder if something really was bothering Aurora and she just didn't won't to tell her. Steph just shrugged her shoulders and went to the car, not knowing that Aurora couldn't tell her parents about her nightmares because if she did, they would be in alot of danger.

"When the time comes she'll tell me what's going on, whenever she's ready I'll know." She told herself as she drove to work. What she didn't know was that Aurora's nightmares were about to become real as soon as she got to work.

Tell me what you think please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Night Terrors

Chapter 2 A kick in the head

A few minutes later Stephanie arrived at WWE headquarters. She got out, grabbed her bags and headed inside. Everyone greeted her as she walked inside the building. She spoke to everyone and went straight to her office, "Good morning Stephanie!" spoked Jennifer her secretary. "Good Morning Jennifer, any messages?" Steph asked. "No messages, just a reminder you have meetings from 9:00 to 11:00, an interview at 1:30 about how well the company is doing and that's it for today." She told her. Stephanie nodded as she went into her office and sat down, she checked her phone to see if she had any messages. She saw the light blinking on her phone which meant she had a message so she hit play, "Hey sweetie it's your mother, just checking to see if we're still having lunch later. Have a great day and tell my favorite son in law I said hello love you guys, call me later." She finished. Stephanie smiled as she pulled her phone out and called her mother, "Hey mom! We can have lunch, I really need to talk to you about Aurora." Steph told her mother. Linda nodded, "Okay sweetie! Are you free around 12:00?" Linda asked her. "Yes I am I'll meet you at Chinese Restaurant on fifth street." Steph told her. "Okay see you then!" Linda told her before hanging up.

Steph hung up on her end as well. "Mom would know what to do!" Steph told herself. A knock on the door brought Stephanie out of her thoughts. "Your dad canceled the meeting for this morning, he said he'll call for the new time." Jennifer told her. "Okay thanks Jennifer, I guess I got a free morning then?" Steph asked. Jennifer nodded, "Yes ma'am, it sure looks like it." She told her. Steph nodded as she got up and grabbed her jacket. "Hey Jennifer, I gotta run a quick errand. If I get any visitors or messages can you hold them for me and let them know I'll be back?" Steph asked her. Jennifer nodded as Stephanie left her office and walked towards the elevator.

Meanwhile at Aurora's school...

In class Aurora was very quiet, her friends noticed and asked if she was okay. "Hey Aurora are you okay?" Asked her best friend Hannah. Aurora looked up at her, "What?" Aurora asked her. "I said are you okay, you're really quiet today?." She asked her. "Yeah I'm fine just sleepy." Aurora told her as she finished her drawing. Hannah nodded, she knew something was wrong but she didn't ask anymore. Aurora has been her best friend since she came to their school in first grade. Aurora was the first to introduce herself and they found out they had alot in common including art, karate, ballet, and gymnastics. In fact they had a gymnastics meeting that weekend and if Aurora wasn't focused then something bad could happen, considering the fact that she does the balance beam.

After art class they all went outside for P.E., "Hey Aurora coach said we're playing kickball today." Hannah told her excited. Kickball was Aurora's favorite to do outside especially with her friends because they always won, besides her father is very athletic, guess she got it from him. As they picked teams, Aurora couldn't help but notice something was very wrong with her teammates. It was like they were frozen but they reallu wasn't. She didn't notice until someone yelled her name, "Aurora watch out!" Stephen yelled. Stephen was Aurora's other best friend they lived right next door to each other and their mothers worked together at WWE headquarters, in fact his mom is Stephanie's secretary. Stephen ran up to Aurora along with Hannah and her other classmates, "Aurora are you okay?" Stephen asked helping her up. Aurora nodded as she felt her head, it was bleeding. "I'm fine but I think I hurt my head." Stephen nodded as he ran and got their coach.

Their coach ran over to them and checked Aurora's head. "Aurora I better get you to the nurse but I can't leave your class unattended, so Hannah, Stephen can you two help Aurora to the nurse's office please?" He asked them. They both nodded, "No problem Coach Franklin." Hannah told him as she looked over at Aurora who was still holding her head. "Come Roro lets get you to a nurse!" Stephen to her. A few minutes later they arrived at the nurse's office, "Nurse Cindy we need you! Aurora got hit in the head with the kickball and her head is bleeding a little!" Hannah told her. The nurse turned to them and checked Aurora's head, "I'll check her and keep her here for a little bit. You two better get back to class, I'll write you a note okay!" She told them. They nodded as they grabbed the note and waved goodbye to Aurora. After the nurse checked Aurora's head out, she gave her an ice pack and told her to lay down with the ice pack on her head. "I'll be right back sweetie, I'm gonna go call your parents to come get you okay, just keep that pack on your head." She told her. Aurora nodded as she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile back at WWE headquarters...Stephanie was in the middle of a meeting when her phone started vibrating. She checked to see who it was and it was a text from Paul.

"Hey the school called I have to go get Aurora from school, she got hurt in P.E." he told her.

Stephanie covered her mouth, "WHAT HAPPEN?" she asked.

"She got hit in the head with a kickball, she's okay but the nurse wants me to pick her just in case she has a concussion!"

"Okay I'm leaving now meet you in five minutes in the parking lot." She told him.

"Okay!" He text back.

Stephanie got up quietly and towards the front of the room where her father was at, she whispered in his where she was going and he nodded. "Make sure she's okay and take the rest of the day off you and Paul, don't worry about Raw tonight." He whispered to her. Stephanie nodded, "Alright thanks daddy I'll call you later so you can talk to her." Vince nodded as Stephanie left the room and went to meet Paul by the car.

Back at school...

In the nurse's office Aurora was still laying down when she drifted off to sleep. She woke up in a fog, and saw a car coming towards her but she couldn't stop them as she saw them going right towards an eighteen wheeler, than she recognized the car. It was her parents hummer. "Mom, Dad stop!" She yelled but they couldn't hear her. She ran after the car but she wasn't fast enough as the eighteen wheeler was coming towards them, Aurora screamed in horror. The nurse heard her scream and ran inside, "Aurora, Aurora wake up sweetie, wake up please!" The nurse spoke rocking her. Aurora sat up and looked at the nurse in tears. "Where are my parents nurse Cindy." Aurora askes in tears. Before the nurse could answer, her parents walked in. "They're right here honey!" She told her. The nurse moved out of the way so Aurora could see her parents. Aurora jumped of the bed and into her father's arms. "Aurora sweetie are you okay? You're covered in sweat!" Paul told her. "I was scared I wouldn't see you both anymore, I just want to go home!" She told him in tears squeezing him tighter. "Okay honey we're taking you home." Stephanie told her rubbing her back. Aurora nodded her head, "Can Murphy go home too?" She asked her. "Yes sweetie, we'll get her too." She told her. Paul tried to put his daughter down but she wouldn't let him go, and the more he tried the tighter she hugged him. "Alright I guess I'll have to carry you, thank you Ms. Cindy." Paul told her. She nodded her head as they left, "Get better Aurora.!" She told her as they left her office. Stephanie went ahead to Aurora's bag and to check out Murphy.

When they got to the car, Aurora finally let her father go long enough to put her in the car. "Wow this kid is heavy, I'm glad I still work out!" He told Stephanie. "Me too and she's calmed down a little. Have any idea why she was freaking out?" Stephanie asked him. Paul shrugged his shoulders as he helped Murphy into her booster seat and buckled her in. "I have no idea, maybe she'll finally talk to us when we get home." He told her as he closed the door and got in on the driver's side and Stephanie got in on the passenger side. The ride home was really quiet, they picked up Vaughn since they already had the older two on their way home.

As Paul turnes into the driveway, he turned the key off and stepped out. He got the girls out and walked towards the door with all three girls behind him along with Stephanie. Aurora actually walked into the house and straight her room. Paul and Stephanie just watched as they worried for their oldest daughter, "Maybe we should take her to that therapist, mom was talking about." Steph told Paul. He nodded, "Okay I'll call them and see when we can get an appointment, but until then maybe she should stay at home tomorrow just in case she have another nightmare or fall asleep. Besides the nurse thinks she might have a concussion, I'll take to her doctor tomorrow." Paul told her. Steph nodded as she held her husband closely, Paul kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry sweetie she'll be fine, she has McMahon in her blood and Levesque which means she's tough and head strong. We will do whatever it takes to make sure she's okay I promise." He told her. Stephanie nodded as they went upstairs.

The nightmares was just beginning as Aurora starts showing a dark side and it all starts later that night.

What happens next, read and find out you'll be in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Night Terrors

Chapter 3 The nightmare starts

Later that night Paul and Stephanie sat down at the dinner table with their daughters. They had baked chicken, mac & cheese, and green beeans and for desert some cheese cake which was Paul's favorite and Aurora's. Stephanie watched closely as Aurora was playing with her food. "Aurora sweetie you have to eat something, you haven't ate all day." Steph told her. Without looking up, Aurora mumbled under her breath, Stephanie didn't hear her but from the look on Paul's face he certainly did. "Aurora Rose Levesque what did you just say?" Paul asked her trying not to yell.

Aurora looked at her father and smiled, but it wasn't the sweet smile everyone loves, but it was an evil smile. "I said nothing father." She told him. "Don't lie to me Aurora, I heard what you said!" Paul told her looking right at her. This time Aurora stood up, for a seven year old she was very tall for her age and was pass her mother's waist. "I didn't say anything!" She yelled. Paul stood up as well, one thing everyone knew was that Aurora had her fathers hair and stubbornness. So quietly and calmly Paul spoke, "Fine you don't want to admit what you did, then you can go straight to your room until you decides to apologize to me, your mom and your sisters for interrupting dinner. So go now!" He told her sternly pointing upstairs. "Fine!" She yelled as she ran upstairs stomping her feet along the way.

After all the commotion, Paul sat back in his chair and finished his food, but he couldn't finish because six pair of eyes were watching him and one pair belonged to his wife who sat across from him. "Paul sweetie are you okay?" Steph asked him softly. Paul looked up and took a deep breath, "No! I better go check on her." Paul told her as he got up from his seat went upstairs to his daughter's room. Paul got to her door and knocked three times. He didn't hear anything until a small voice was finally heard. "Go away!" She yelled. "Come on Aurora, open the door!" Paul told her. "No!" She yelled again. "Fine I'll just come in!" He told himself. As he opened the door he saw Aurora sitting at her desk drawing a picture. "Alright Roro we need to talk about what happened downstairs." He spoke calmly to her. Aurora didn't move she had her back turned to him not even looking at him. "Aurora are you listening to me?" Paul asked turning her chair around so she could face him. Aurora just stared at her father and didn't say anything she just hugged him tightly.

Paul confused but happy at the same time, hugged his daughter back. "I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to yell at you, I love you, mommy and my sisters. I'm so sorry daddy!" She told him in tears. "It's okay sweetie, look why don't we go back downstairs okay!" Paul told her. Aurora nodded as they walked into the hallway towards the stairs, Paul walked ahead of her and started down the stairs. As Aurora walked behind him, something came over her as stood at the top of the stairs she reached out and shoved her father.

"Ahhh!" Paul yelled as he hit the bottom step. Stephanie saw Paul on the floor and ran towards him. "Paul sweetie are you okay?" She asked bending down beside him. Paul nodded slowly trying to stand up, "I'm fine but I don't think my ankle is!" He told her sitting up slowly. Steph nodded, "How did you fall?" She asked helping him to a chair. "I don't know! I was walking down the stairs, when suddenly I came tumbling down the stairs. I guess I tripped or something." Paul told her. While Stephanie was checking on the girls after getting Paul settled on the couch. She saw her oldest daughter standing at the top of the stairs, just looking at her.

Aurora just looked at her mother and then...

"Ahhhh! Daddy! Daddy!" Aurora screamed. Paul ran into his daughter's room, "Aurora sweetie are you okay!" He asked pushing her hair back. Aurora sat up in her bed, she couldn't take it anymore, "No I'm not! These nightmares are getting worse, the one I had at school you and mommy were hit by an eighteen wheeler and I couldn't warn you. I had saw the whole thing but I woke up before I could check to see if you both were alive. Now this nightmare I pushed you down the stairs and you hurt your ankle. I'm scared daddy! Really scared, why is this happening?" He asked her. Paul didn't know what to say, he hated seeing his little girl upset and scared because of these nightmares. "I don't sweetie but me and my mommy are gonna take you to somebody that can help you okay!" Paul told her. Aurora nodded as she laid back down, "Can you stay here with me please?" She asked her father. Paul smiled, "Of course sweetie daddy won't leave you until you feel safe." He said kissing her on the forhead. Aurora smiled as she slowly fell alseep, hopeing for no more nightmares Paul grabbed a pillow near by and slept in the chair beside his daughter's bed not letting go of her head he also fell asleep.

What will happen next?

How will the visit to the therapist go!

Find out in thd next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Night Terrors

Chapter 4 Therapy from hell

The next day Stephanie got Murphy and Vaughn ready for school, "Mommy how come Aurora not coming with us." Murphy asked her. "Because me and daddy are taking her to a doctor today!" She told her. This time Vaughn spoke, for a three year old she a very smart kid."Is she sick or something?" She asked. Stephanie shook her head, "No sweetie, she's just gonna get some answers on why she's having all these nightmares." Steph told her. "Okay!" They both spoke."Alright then grab your backpacks so we can go!" She told them. They nodded as they ran into the den and grabbed their stuff. They waved goodbye to their dad and sister going out the door.

Paul got Aurora's stuff ready for the doctor, her appointment wasn't until 1:00 so she was gonna go to work with him until it was time to go to the doctor. "Aurora lets go!" Paul yelled upstairs. "I'm coming!" Aurora yelled coming downstairs. They headed out the door and got into the car. Aurora was quiet in the backseat, when her father noticed he decided to play her favorite song from the wwe cd. "Hey Roro let's play your favorite song." Paul told her as he went to track 7, and The Big Show's theme music started playing. First Aurora was silent and the she started singing, "Well it's the big show! Well its the big man show tonight yall! Yeah!" Aurora sanged all the way to headquarters. Paul was glad that Aurora was in a good mood and hoped that she wouldn't fall asleep until they got her to the doctor.

Paul pulled into the parking lot and parked the hummer. He got his stuff and helpes Aurora out the back, "Grab your bag Roro!" Paul told her. Aurora nodded as she grabbed her bag and closed the door, she grabbed her father's hand as they walked across the parking lot and inside the building. Everyone greeted them as they came inside, "Hey Paul! How's it going?" Asked Brian aka Road Dogg. "It's good, say hey Aurora you remember Brian don't you?" Pauk askes her. Aurora nodded, "Yes! Hello uncle Brian!" Aurora spoke softly. "Hey kiddo you spending the day on the job with your daddy?" Brian asked her. "Yes sir!" She answered quietly. Brian smiled as he looked back up at Paul, "Vince told the meeting is at 10:00 today!" He told him. "Alright let me get her settled and I'll meet you in the conference room." Paul told him. Brian nodded as he walked towards his office, Paul took Aurora to his office which was right next to Stephanie and went inside, but not without speaking to Jennifer.

"Good morning Jennifer!" Paul spoke. "Good morning Paul, and good morning to you as well Aurora. Stephen told me what happened at school yesterday! How you feeling?" she asked her. "I'm okay! My head still hurts a little!" She told her. Jennifer nodded, "Hey Jennifer can you keep an eye on Aurora for me until the meeting is over? Paul asked her. "No problem! We can draw pictures of your favorite wrestlers and other things as well!" Jennifer told him. "Cool! You hear thst Aurora you love drawing!" Paul told her. Aurora smiled at her father, as she put her bag down inside of his office, but before Paul left he got down on one knee and met Aurora at eye level, "Okay sweetie, Me and mommy will be right down the hall if you need anything okay, just listen and mind Ms. Jennifer for us alright and behave." He told her. Aurora nodded her head as she pushed her back behind her neck, "Okay daddy!" She told him walking into his office and sat down on the couch. Paul stood back up and watched his daughter pull a sketch pad out of her bag and some pencils. "Thanks Jennifer, we'll be back as soon as the meeting is over!" He told her. "No problem!" She told him. Paul nodded and waved bye heading down the hall for the meeting.

As Aurora started drawing she couldn't help but think about her nightmares, "Why do all of my nightmares involve my parents getting hurt and I'm always there when something bad happens to them?" She asked herself. She brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, "Hey kiddo you alright in here!" Jennifer asked her. "Yes I'm fine thanks ms. Jennifer!" Aurora told her politely. Jennifer nodded as she went back to her desk. About an hour later, Paul and Stephanie walked up, "How is she?" Steph asked. "She's fine! She's been drawing since you left, I think she's drawn about five pictures." Jennifer told her. "Okay! Thanks again for watching her!" Paul told her. "Its fine really! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna head to lunch. Jackson is gonna take your messages while your at the doctors with Aurora and all of your afternoon meetings are canceled until tomorrow." She told them. "Great thank you, enjoy your lunch." Steph told her. "I will, hope everything goes well and you find some answers. I'll see you two later." She told them leaving.

Paul and Stephanie waved goodbye as they walked into the office. "Hey Roro you ready to go?" Steph asked her. "Yes! Let's go find some answers." She told them grabbing her stuff and leaving towards the elevator. Her parents followed her, they got to the car and drove to see doctor Edward Smith who was a sleep specialist. "Are you sure this doctor can help us?" Paul asked his wife as they sat in the waiting room. "Yes I'm very sure! Mom recommended us to him, he can tell us why Aurora can't sleep." Steph told him. Paul nodded as he looked at their daughter sitting between them. After thirty minutes of waiting their names were called, "Aurora Levesque!" asked the nurse. Paul, Stephanie, and Aurora stood up, "The doctor will see you now! Right this way.!" She told them sweetly pointing down the hall.

The nurse brought them to a big room, where there were a lot of different machines a giant bed. "Am I suppose to lay on that?" Aurora asked innocently. The nurse smiled at her, "Yes sweetie when the doctor comes in, he'll ask you to lay down and then he'll put these little strings attached to the machine on your head and he'll be able to read you brain, and know what's going on with these nightmares. But don't worry you mommy and daddy will be here the whole time and if at any time you feel scared let us know and we'll stop right then okay." She explained. Aurora nodded as she sat on the bed and they waited on the doctor who arrived in five minutes.

"Good afternoon! I'm doctor Smith, You must be Aurora?" He asked her. Aurora nodded slowly, "Yes! Are you gonna help me with my nightmares?" She asked him. "Yes I am, so why don't we start! I need you to just lay down, and the nurse is gonna put these neat little strings on your head and I can read your brain and find some answers to the nightmares okay." He told her. Aurora nodded as she laid down on the bed, "Okay Aurora now just close your eyes and relax!" He told her as he turned a little machine on and watched brain waves start moving. "Alright so far she's fine, but when these waves start moving faster, it means she's having a nightmare!" He told Paul and Stephanie.

They nodded as they watched their daughter sleep peacefully until, she started moving like something or someone was chasing her. "Doctor is she okay?" Stephanie asked standing up. Doctor Smith looked over at the machine and it was going out of control, "She's having a nightmare, nurse turn the machine down to 3!" He told her. She nodded as she turned the knob down, Aurora started to relax again and was calm. The doctor checked the charts as they were printing, "Okay I think I found the problem, your daughter has a sleep disorder called Night Terrors. Which means everytime she falls asleep, these nightmares occur and she feels helpless because she can't do anything. How long has these nightmares been going on?" He asked them. "About a week now, but last night it got worst, she dreamed that she pushed me down the stairs." Paul told him.

The doctor nodded as he read the chart some more, ""Is there a cure?" Stephanie asked him watching her daughter sleep peacefully. "Not really some children grow out of this, but we have to hope for the best. Then hopefully the nightmares will..." he was cut off when they heard screaming. "Help me! Somebody please help me!" Aurora yelled. The doctor ran over to her, "Aurora wake up, you're having a nightmare. Come on please wake up!" He asked trying to wake her. But she seemed to be to strong, "No stay away! Stay away!" She yelled again. "Nurse grab the sedative so she won't hurt herself!" he yelled. She nodded as the doctor along with Paul held her down just long enough for the nurse to stick the sedative in to calm her down.

"The sedative will calm her down, she wake up in a few minutes." He told them. Paul and Stephanie nodded, "I just can't believe this is happening!" Steph told him as Aurora started to stir, she opened her eyes. She didn't know what had just occurred, but she knew whatever happened it wasn't good, from the look on her parents faces. "What happen?" She asked. "You had another nightmare and we couldn't wake you, so the nurse had to give you a sedative, but you're okay now sweetie!" Steph told her. Aurora nodded, "Oh okay can we go now!" She asked them. "Yes sweetie we can go!" Paul told her. They thanked the doctor and left the room, "Just be careful okay. Sometimes children who have night terrors, seem to forget dreams from reality, so just keep an eye on her." He told them before they went out the door. They both nodded as they walked towards the waiting area to the front desk, and went towards the car. On the way home Aurora was very quiet, until she asked her parents a truthful question, "Mommy, Daddy do you think I'm crazy?" She asked them. Stephanie looked at her from the passenger side, "No sweetie, we don't. We love you and no matter what, we're going to figure this thing out okay! I promise!" She told her smiling. Aurora smiled back, "Okay!"

Later that night Aurora's nightmares get worse, and no one can stop them accept for her and it starts at Monday Night Raw when she goes to a live show.

What will happen as her first nightmare comes true and it involves her favorite wrestlers.

Find out in the next chapter, it will be two parts to it.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Night Terrors

Chapter 5 Monday Nights of horror

Part I

Later that night everyone arrived at the arena, Aurora stayed with Paul and Stephanie so they could keep an eye on her, while Murphy and Vaugh were at Paul's sister house. They had one segment to do, so they'll be with Aurora the rest of the night. "You ready for the show tonight?" Show asked Aurora. Big show was one of her favorite wrestlers, not to mention she loved his theme song. "You better believe it!" she told him. Show smiled at her excitement, "Glad to see you excited, does that mean you're gonna watch my match later tonight." He asked. "You bet just take it easy on my daddy, you know he's my favorite too." She told him laughing. Show laughed too, "Alright I'll try, but what about Randy and Batista?" He asked her. Aurora thought about, even scratching her chin, "I guess you can hurt them, but not to bad since they're on my daddy's team." She told him. Show nodded, "Okay I'll try my best, just make sure you're watching backstage okay." He told her doing a fist bump. Aurora put her fist up as well, "Got it!" She told him smiling, giving him a big hug. Show hugged her back, Paul had told him about her nightmares and he would probably be the only person that will make her smile considering he was her favorite.

Aurora let show go, "Good luck tonight show, and kick some butt." She told him running to her mother. "Mommy can I go see the divas please?" Aurora asked sweetly. "Sure sweetie! Come on I'll take you to them." She told her. They walked down the hallway and could hear music coming from the locker room. "Hey girls, I got somebody here that wanted to see you!" Steph told them. "Coming!" Yelled Trinity aka Naomi. She opened the door and saw one of her biggest fans standing in front of her, "Aurora!" She said excited. Aurora ran inside the room giving Trinity the biggest hug possible. "I missed you guys, I haven't seen any of you since Wrestlemania!" Aurora told her letting go.

Trinity started laughing, "I know, we haven't seen you or your sisters since then either." She told her. "Hey girls look who came to see her favorite divas!" Trinity told them. Aurora looked around the room, and spotted the bella twins, "Hey Brie, don't worry about Daniel he'll be fine!" She whispered giving her a hug. Brie hugged her back, "Thanks Aurora, you always have a way with words. You are a very special little girl." Brie told her. "I guess she's more like you than you think Steph!" Nattie told her. Stephanie smiled at how much Aurora was enjoying herself considering what happened earlier that afternoon, she was just glad to see her daughter smiling and laughing. Aurora loved the divas and ever time she came to a show, she had to see them no matter what even if it was just for a few minutes.

After Aurora saw the divas, she also went to see the other superstars like John Cena, The Usos, Mark Henry, Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, and even the Shield. After seeing everyone, it was time for the show...

The horror begins.., "Good evening everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw and we have a great show for you tonight live from... "Michael Cole spoke to the audience. "That's right Michael and the main event The Big Show will be teaming up with the Shield to take on Evolution and Kane. But up first we Big E going up aganist Bad News Barret." John told him as Wade's music started playing. He came to the ring and gave the usual bad news about his opponent and then Big E's music started. The match went well and Big E won, "Here is your winner, Big E!" Shouted Justin. "Next is the divas match between Paige and Natyla and it's for the Divas Title!" Shouted Jerry. The match only lasted ten minutes, but Natyla won with the sharp shooter. "Here is your winner and the New Divas Champion Natyla!" shouted Lillian. The crowd went crazy as Natyla raised her hands in the air with the title, but out of respect she turned around and helped Paige to her feet, as she did this Natyla put her hand out and at first Paige hesitated but shook her hand. They stood in the middle of the ring as the crowd started shouting "That was awesome!"

As the crowd got quiet and the divas left the ring it was finally time for the main event. "The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first The Shield! And the partner The Big Show!" Yelled Justin. The Shield's music started playing as they came down the stairs the crowd was going nuts. As the Shield got to the ring, Justin announced their opponents, "Their opponents Evolution and their partner Kane!" The crowd was booing like crazy. As Evolution got into the ring, they made eye contact with the shield until the referee rung for the bell. Aurora watched the match from backstage in the office. "Yes! Come on show!" Aurora yelled at the television. She was cheering like crazy until suddenly, she fainted and fell to the floor.

Back in the ring...

Everything was going great until...Total Blackness! The lights went out, "What the hell just happened?" JBL asked. "I don't know but this wasn't part of the show! Michael told him. "What's going on?" King asked them. They wanted answers and no one had them or at least knew what to say. After being in the dark for several minutes, the lights started to flicker on and off. The first time they just blinked and went off, but when they came back on. There was someone standing in the ring between The Shield, Big Show, Evolution and Kane.

"Hey who is that in the ring?" asked Michael Cole. "I don't know but it looks like a little girl and she's wearing something on her face, but what is it." asked John. "I have no clue but I think it might be a oh my god!" Screamed King in horror.

What is Aurora wearing on her face!?

Why is she in the ring?

Find out what happens in part II!

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Night Terrors

Chapter 6 Monday Nights of Horror

Part II

Note: When we left off JBL, Michael Cole, The King saw a small child in the ring and she was wearing some sort of mask. Who is she and why did she interrupt the match? Let's find out now!

"Oh my god!" Yelled King. "She's wearing a child like mask, or at least it looks like a child." King told the people watching at home. "I don't care what it is, it's creepy and someone needs to get this little girl out of the ring." John told him. "You're right John, but I don't think she's scared and she has something behind her back." Michael told him as he looked towards the ring.

Inside the ring Aurora turned her attention to Kane, "You are the one people fear the most, but I am not afraid of you! I am your superior and you will obey me at all times, but if you refuse then someone will suffer the consequences for your actions." She told him in a horrific voice. The crowd just sat in silence, who was this little girl and where did that voice come from? No one knew these answers, accept for one person Paul! Paul walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Aurora?" he asked softly. Aurora looked up at him and smiled, "You sweet man, Aurora is not here anymore, but I promise she'll be back soon. Until then let's put you to rest!" She told him as she raised her hand up and touched the side of his head. Paul collapsed to the mat and wasn't moving. Show saw this and ran towards him, but was stopped when Aurora stepped in front of him. She pulled out a small pocket knife from behind her back and cut Show's hand.

"Ahhh!" Show screamed in pain holding his hand. He looked in horror, this was the little girl who had just given him a hug and was joking with him backstage. Now this same little girl just put her father unconscious and cut him across the hand. Kane just watched everything in horror and finally spoke, "Why are you doing this? This isn't you at all, whatever is making you do this, you have to stop it! Please look at your father, he's not even moving." Kane told her. Aurora just smiled as she tilted her head to the side, "Oh Kane don't be so modest! This is just the beginning, now bow down to your superior or suffer your fate." She told him. Kane did as he was told so nothing would happen to the others, who were still in the ring. Aurora started laughing, she reached her hand out and touched the top of Kane's head, she started mumbling something in a different language but didn't finish because someone was calling her name and the lights went out. When they came back on, she disappeared.

"Aurora wake up sweetie! Come on wake up!" Stephanie cried trying to awake her daughter. Aurora was out for several minutes and wasn't responding, so Steph called for doctor Sampson. He ran to the office with a bag, "She's not responding! What's wrong with her?" She asked him. "I don't know she's conscious but she's just sleep. Has this happened before?" He asked her. "No! She's been having nightmares, but we've been able to wake her or she wakes up on her own. I just don't understand what's going on now, it's like she's trying to wake up but she can't!" She told him. Doctor Sampson nodded as he tried everything to wake her but nothing worked. About thirty minutes later, Aurora finally woke up, "What happened?" She asked feeling her head. "You fainted and hit the floor, we couldn't wake you up!" Steph told her. "Oh! Where's daddy?" She asked her mother. "He's in the trainers room with show." Steph told her. Aurora looked confused, "What happened to them?" She asked. "I'm not sure but whatever it was, they're very lost. They thought there was a little girl in the middle of the ring. "They did? Can we go see them?" She asked sweetly.

Stephanie nodded, "Sure let's go!" Steph said grabbing her daughter's hand, they left the office and walked down the hallway to the trainers room. The door was open and Aurora peeked inside, she saw show's hand wrapped up and Paul had a ice pack on his head. Kane was standing next to them, but looked like he was scared of something from the look on his face. "Hey guys! How you doing?" Steph asked them. "I'm fine! My head just hurt!" Paul told her. Show nodded, "Besides the stitches in my hand, I'm okay!" He told her. Steph nodded, "That's good, but I'm still confused how did you cut your hand?" Steph asked him concerned. "I don't know, but I think it had something to do with that little girl that was out there tonight." Show told her. "I didn't see any girl out there Show, are you sure there was a kid in that ring?" Steph asked him. "Yes! I'm positive she was out there, you guys saw her too didn't you?" Show asked turning to Paul and Kane.

They both nodded, "Yeah! She was out there we saw her Steph. There was a little girl out there and boy was she creepy! The mask! That voice and those eyes could send chills down your spine." Kane told her. "Wow sounds like this kid was creepy! Very Creepy! Did you see her face?" Aurora asked them. Paul, Show, and Kane all looked at each other and spoke together, "No!" They told her. Aurora nodded as they finished getting checked out, Paul took a shower and changed clothes.

They left the arena thinking everything was fine, but it was far from it!

As Paul helped Aurora into the car, he closed the door and turned to Stephanie. "Steph I have to tell you something and this might sound crazy but you have to hear me out before you deny everything. But that little girl in the ring was Aurora! I just know it, I saw her eyes it was her." Paul whispered to her. Steph looked at him like he was crazy, "Seriously, Paul I think you hit your head a littl harder than you think! There is no way that was Aurora in the ring, you guys were seeing things!" She told him. Paul shook his head, "No we weren't! I saw her, Show and Kane saw her everyone in the arena and at home saw her! I even got video footage, look!" Paul told her showing her his phone.

Steph looked in horror as she watched the entire video play, "Oh my god it is her! But how was she in the ring, if I found her in the office sleep?" Steph asked him. Paul thought about it but his answer wouldn't make any sense, but said it anyway, "In the ring I asked her if she was Aurora, and she told me that Aurora was no longer there but she would be back soon! Maybe just maybe and this might sound crazy but maybe that was her but not her soul!" Paul told her. Steph nodded she didn't want to believe any of this but all the facts were right there, "So what do we do now?" She asked him.

"We just try to bring our Aurora back and hope for the best!" He told her. Steph nodded in agreement as they got into the car, not knowing that Aurora heard everything and things were about to go from bad to worst.

What will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Night Terrors

Chapter 7 Lost Souls

On the way home, everyone was quiet in the car. Aurora was sitting in the backseat wondering would happen next to her. She heard about whay happened at the show and that it was her in the ring. Did she really hurt her favorite wrestler the big show? How was she in two places at once? Well she was going to find out later that night!

As Paul was driving he couldn't help but wonder if his daughter had some spirit inside of her, or if she had some evil soul. He knew that it was her in the ring, but why was she there? What did she mean by telling kane that she was his superior? Pauk came out of his thoughts when Stephanie started screaming.

"Ahhhh! Paul watch out!" She yelled as a eighteen wheeler was coming right towards them. Paul swerved the car to the side of the road, but couldn't stop! Crash! The car hit the side of a tree, the air bag went off. Paul was unconscious but Stephanie was wide awake, "Paul sweetie wake up! Come on wake up, we have to get Aurora out of here." She told him trying to wake up her husband. After a few minutes Paul started to stir, "What happened?" Paul asked felling his head. "We crashed into a tree, trying to avoid a truck. We have to get out of here can you move?" She asked him. Paul nodded slowly, "Yeah Aurora please say you're okay!" Paul asked his daughter barely able to turn around. Aurora didn't say anything, actually she wasn't moving. "Oh my god! She's not moving Paul!" Steph told him panicking.

"Don't worry honey! We're gonna get her out and get some help!" He told her pushing his door open. Steph did the same to her door, when she got it open she walked towards the back door and tried to open it. "Paul I need some help getting this door open!" Steph yelled. Paul came around to her side, "Hold on I'm coming!" Paul yelled as he grabbed the door along with her, "Pull on three! One, two, three!" He yelled. They got the door open and looked inside, "I see her!" Paul yelled reaching for his daughter's hand. He gently pulled her out the backseat and laid her on the ground. Paul held his head down to hear a heartbeat, "Steph call a ambulance, she's still breathing! We need to get her to a hospital immediately!" Paul told her. Stephanie nodded as she pulled out her phone and called an ambulance. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, the paramedics slowly and carefuly put Aurora on the stretcher. As they put her in the ambulance, Aurora started to stir, "Hey mommy, daddy where are you?" She cried. Paul ran to her side, "It's okay sweetie we're right here!" Paul told her. Aurora nodded slowly as the paramedics lifted her up into the ambulance.

Paul and Stephanie rode with her to the hospital. "Mom what happened?" Aurora asked her. "We were in a car accident, the paramedics are taking us to a hospital, you're gonna be fine okay!" Steph told her. "Okay!" Aurora told her. The rest of the ride was very quiet until suddenly Aurora fell asleep and this time she didn't wake up.

Is this the final nightmare?

Will the mysterious soul arrive back into Aurora's body and take over!

Why was she chosen as the superior one?

Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Night Terrors

Chapter 8 The Final Nightmare

NOTE: This chapter is not my best but part II will be better! So enjoy anyway and it might be a little short as well!

Part I

As they approached the hospital, they got Aurora out and took her inside. "What do we have here?" asked one of the nurses. "Car accident, parents are fine but the daughter just fell unconscious!" One of the paramedics told her. The nurse nodded as they rolled Aurora into a room. Paul and Stephanie sat in the waiting room, praying for some good news on their daughter. After a hour a doctor walked up to them, "Mr. And Mrs. Levesque, your daughter is fine. Everything checked out good, but we gave her a MRI to make sure there was no head damage and we saw something very unusual!" He told them. "What is it? What did you see?" Paul asked him worried. The doctor took a deep breath, "Your daughter was asleep during the MRI and as we were trying to read her brain for any kind of damage, the machine went crazy. Your daughter was having nightmares, but we couldn't wake at all. After several tries the nurses were finally able to calm her down, but I have to ask you both has she had these nightmares before?" He asked them.

Paul and Stephanie both nodded, "Yes! She's been having them alot lately, and we've tried everying to help her, but nothing seems to work!" Steph told him. The doctor nodded, as he wrote down some notes on a clipboard. "Okay we're gonna run some more tests on her in the morning, but until then we're just gonna let her rest. We'll get her ready for a room, then I'll come and get you both can see her. I'm gonna do whatever I can to help your daughter." He told them. "Thank you doctor!" They told him as he returned to the back. A few minutes later a nurse came and showed them to Aurora's room, "Your daughter is right in here!" the nurse told them opening the door. Paul and Stephanie thanked her as they walked inside the room, Aurora was sleeping peacefully. "Good she's sleeping, I just hope she doesn't have any nightmares." Steph told Paul as she found a chair and pulled it next to their daughter, "Don't worry sweetie mommy and daddy are right here and we're not gonna leave you!" Steph told her. Paul nodded in agreement as he pulled a chair beside Stephanie.

As Paul and Stephanie watched their daughter sleep, who they hoped was having nice dreams. Something completely different was going on in her head. In her dream, she was standing in the arena but she wasn't alone. "Why am I here? Who are you?" She asked the hooded figure upset and scared. "Oh Aurora! So young and yet not very bright! You are the chosen one Aurora, you will finish the job you started on raw. Trust me in the end, everyone will follow your every command because you are the superior one and it starts with Kane!" The strange figure told her. Auora shook her head, "No I'm not doing it! This isn't real, its just a nightmare and I can beat this. You can't make me do this!" She yelled. The figure just smiled as she walked closer to Aurora and removed her hood..."I can make you do this Aurora, because I'm you!" She told her. Aurora took a few steps back, "No that's not possible! I'm getting out of here!" Aurora yelled sliding out of thd ring and up the ramp. Halfway up, the fake Aurora spoke, "Oh Aurora you won't run if someone you cared about was in trouble?" She asked pointing at the titantron. Aurora looked up at a video playing, she screamed in horror at the image and turned back to the ring. "Now you're gonna pay! In the words of my father GAME ON!" she yelled running towards the ring.

In the real world Paul watched Aurora sleep and wondered what she was dreaming, "Oh Aurora I wish I knew what you were dreaming right now, because I would whatever it took to help and protect you." He spoke softly holding her hand. Suddenly Paul felt Auora squeeze his hand, "Roro what is it? I'm right here!" He told her. She didn't say anything she just held his hand and suddenly Paul fell asleep too, and he was now in Aurora's nightmare.

Will he be able to help her?

Find out in Part II

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Night Terrors

Chapter 9 The Final Nightmare

Part II

In dreamworld...

Paul was standing backstage of the arena, "Aurora! Aurora are you here?" he called out. "Daddy!" she yelled. "Paul heard her yelling and ran towards the ring. As he approached the ring he didn't know there was someone else in the ring, because he couldn't see her, only Aurora could. "Aurora are you okay?" he asked putting one foot through the ropes. "Aurora turned around, stop do not come in here it's to dangerous!" she told him. "Come on sweetie! We're getting out of here now!" he told her stepping between the rope. "No! We can't we're not the only ones here, she's not gonna let me leave!" she told him. Paul looked confused, "Who's not gonna let us leave? We're the only two here, there's nobody else..." Paul was cut off as he was thrown out of the ring and onto the stage. He landed hard, with a loud thud, "Daddy!" Aurora yelled. She ran towards the rope but was stopped, "You can't help him now!" The fake Aurora told her. "Now come to me, and I will have your soul permanently, because you can't escape this nightmare. " she finished.

Aurora shook her head, "No! You can't keep me here, I won't let you!" Aurora spoke to as she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She thought about everything that happened in her nightmares, they all had one thing in common and that was her parents. As she opened her eyes, Aurora started to smile, "I know how to beat you, this my nightmare only I can control it." Aurora told her smiling. "What are you talking about and why are you smiling?" The evil one asked her.

Aurora didn't say anything as she just snapped her fingers and her father started to stir. He moved slowly at first and then tried to stand up, "Aurora! You have to fight her, it's the only way to get out of this nightmare!" He yelled getting to the ring. He wanted to help her but knew deep down, she had to do this herself after all it was her nightmare! Aurora turned to her father and nodded before turning back to her evil self in the ring. "This is the end of you!" Aurora yelled tackling the fake Aurora to the mat. She started punching her in the face and then stood up, "GAME OVER!" She yelled stomping hard on the fake Aurora's face and as she did this, she woke up...

The Real world...

Aurora sat up in bed breathing hard, as sweat came down the side of her face. After a few minutes she realized where she was at, "How did I end up at home? When I fell asleep I was at the hospital!" She told herself. She got out of bed and walked towards her door, she could hear her little sisters playing and laughing downstairs. So she grabbed her house slippers and put them on and ran downstairs. Aurora looked around the dining room but didn't see anyone, then she walked into the living room and there sitting on the floor were her sisters playing with their dolls. "Murphy! Vaughn!" She whispered. Murphy turned around, "Aurora! Did we wake you up, you were sleep for a very long time?" Murphy asked her. Aurora shook her head and smiled, "No you didn't wake me! Can I play with you?" She asked her. Murphy nodded as Vaughn handed her a doll. Aurora sat down with her sisters and played with them. A while later Paul and Stephanie walked in, "Looks like somebody finally woke up! Come on let them play!" Stephanie told Paul as they sat on the couch and watched their daughters play! Everything was back to normal or was it?

A few days later Aurora was back at school with her friends, "Wow Aurora you answered every question correctly, glad you're back to yourself again!" Hannah told her. "I know its great to be back, I just hate that I missed the gymnastics meeting Saturday but I am glad we won!" She told her Hannah nooded. As everyone was getting their bags ready and heading for lunch the principal came in with a little girl. "Good Afternoon class!" The principal spoke to them. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Johnson!" They spoke together. "You all have a new classmate this is Rosey, she's from Europe! I know you will make her feel welcomed right kids?" She asked them. "Yes Mrs. Johnson!" they spoke again. "Great! Rosey take a seat next to Aurora and Hannah!" She told her. Rosey nodded as she walked towards Aurora's and Hannah desk, "Hi I'm Rosey!" She told them. "Hey I'm Aurora and this is my best friend Hannah!" Aurora told her. "Thank you!" She told them as she sat down next to Hannah.

A while later it was lunch, Aurora and Hannah were walking towards their table to sit with Stephen. As they got to the table, neither realized that Rosey was already sitting there. "Hey Stephen!" Aurora greeted him. "Hey Roro! Hey Hannah! I told Rosey she could sit with us!" He told them as they sat down. "That's cool!" They told him. Lunch went perfectly until they got up to put their trays up, "Hey you two can go ahead, I'll show Rosey where to put the trays!" Aurora told her friends. They both nodded walking out the door, "Okay Rosey the trays go on the small counter by the..." she was cut off as Rosey put her hand towards Aurora's head. "Your soul is finally mind!" She whispered. Aurora screamed but noone could hear her, as Rosey started laughing.

THE EVIL LIVES FOREVER WHEN YOU HAVE NIGHT TERRORS!


End file.
